


Rilakkuma and Fanfiction

by DII



Category: Rilakkuma
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DII/pseuds/DII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody has ever written Rilakkuma fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rilakkuma and Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters, so I've decided to take it upon myself to begin writing drabbles for them. Enjoy!

If there was one thing Kiiroitori couldn't stand, it was seeing tissues all over the apartment floor. If there was one thing that happened more than anything else in his life, it was seeing tissues all over the apartment floor.

Rilakkuma had the tendency to use several boxes a week (or, on special occassions, several boxes a day) to wipe his face. He never really had a runny nose, and honestly, he didn't really need to use so many, but he'd admitted he just liked the feeling on his plush face. Of course, it was simply too difficult to get up off of his favorite beanbag chair to put them in the trash, even if Kiiroitori moved the waste basket closer to him. So, Kiiroitori was often stuck on clean-up duty.

To make matters worse, mischevious Korilakkuma often would knock over the bin while she was playing, sometimes even knocking it over on purpose with her remote-controlled duck toy. Whenever Kiiroitori thought he could rest his tiny bird self, he'd have to pick up the tissues all over again.

Today was no different. Surrounding the sleeping toy bear was an entire used box of tissues, curled up into balls and carelessly thrown on the floor. Kiiroitori heaved a big sigh and performed the usual routine. Fetch the broom and dustpan, fetch the waste bin, sweep up the tissues, put them in, rinse and repeat until waste bin is full.

When scooping the tissues, Kiiroitori immediately noticed the tissues were actually sheets of printer paper. They crinkled when the broom touched them, and each was covered in writing. He turned to look at Rilakkuma. Settled nicely under his sleeping face was a folded letter, and in his paw was a red permanent marker. Kiiroitori let out a small huff. Should've used a pencil if he was writing a letter.

...speaking of which, what would Rilakkuma need to write a letter for?

Assuming it was for some competition, Kiiroitori gently tugged the letter from the slumbering bear's cheek, and decided to give it a glance over.

> _Dear Kiiroitori,_

Huh?

> _I didn't really know how to say this to you, so I thought I'd state it in plain and simple terms. Nothing fancy._

Uh-oh.

> "First of all, I'm sorry for leaving another mess for you to clean up. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to say."

At least you're sorry about it.

> _But more importantly, I just wanted to thank you._

Kiiroitori blushed. A thank you note? From Rilakkuma, of all things? Surprised, he read on.

> _Since letting myself and Korilakkuma take up residence in Kaoru-san's apartment, we have lived a very nice, enjoyable life with you. You have taken great care of us both. You play with Korilakkuma, you wash my suits and hang them to dry, you give me lots of nice tissues to press on my face. You make great food for us. I don't recall much before coming here, but I don't recall ever having such great pancakes in my life. I would never want anyone else but you to make my pancakes._

Taken aback, Kiiroitori flipped the page to the backside, where Rilakkuma continued.

> _I don't thank you enough for being there for us, and especially for me. You are truly my best friend in the entire world._

His best friend... Kiiroitori's face was red. A best friend...

> _So thank you again for everything. With love, Rilakkuma._

Smiling, Kiiroitori began to tuck the note back under Rilakkuma, but an additional note caught his eye.

> _PS: Could you please make us pancakes tonight? We have lots and lots of batter and I made myself hungry thinking about them. Thank you._

Kiiroitori nonchalantly shoved Rilakkuma off of the bean bag.


End file.
